1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device including the display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate improved in terms of display quality and an LCD device including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among the various types of the display device, an LCD device generally includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Upon applying a voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, such that an amount of transmitted light may be controlled. The LCD device includes an alignment layer which may align the liquid crystal molecules to thereby uniformly control the liquid crystal layer.
In recent times, a technology to improve viewing angle properties is being used, in which a pixel electrode is divided into multiple domains and liquid crystal molecules have pre-tilts in different directions for the respective multiple domains.